Paramecia
thumb|266px|Trái Hana Hana no Mi, 1 trái thuộc loại Paramecia.Paramecia ((超人系（パラミシア） hiểu theo nghĩa đen là "hệ siêu nhiên") là một trong ba loại trái cây ác quỷ. Nó đem lại sức mạnh "siêu nhân" cho cơ thể người sử dụng tạo ra hoặc điều khiển một số chất. Nói chung, trái Paramecia đem lại cho người sử dụng sức mạnh khác với việc chuyển hóa cơ thể thành yếu tố tự nhiên như Logia, hoặc chuyển thành động vật như hệ Zoan. Dù họ không sức mạnh biến cơ thể thành động vật hoặc các yếu tố thiên nhiên nhưng một số người có khả năng chuyển đổi. Đây là loại phổ biến nhất trong trái ác quỷ. Trong bản lồng tiếng nó được gọi là Paramythia. Sức mạnh Trái Paramecia đem lại cho người sử dụng một khả năng "siêu nhân". Nó cũng tác động lớn trong cốt truyện của One Piece. Ưu điểm lớn nhất của trái này là những nhười có thể lực yếu cũng có thể sử dụng tốt, điều này được Robin và Mr.3 thể hiện. Tập trung vào phong cách và kĩ năng chiến đấu, sự sáng tạo trong lối đánh mà không dựa nhiều vào sức mạnh thể chất. Mặc dù năng lực có thể khai thác và sử dụng bằng nhiều cách khác nhau nhưng phạm vi tấn công phụ thuộc rất nhiều vào người sử dụng. Một số người có thể phát triển các đòn đánh mới trong nhiều năm trong khi một số khác không thể khai thác hoàn toàn kĩ năng của họ. Ví dụ như Brook, người đã mất 50 năm để phát hiện ra năng lực của mình. Điểm yếu thumb|212px|Không ăn được Luffy, Wapol dùng năng lực biến lưỡ ithành nòng pháo.Các trái Paramecia hầu hết sau khi ăn người dùng cần phải tập luyện mới có thể kiểm soát và phát triển được năng lực của họ. Như Luffy sau khi ăn trái Gomu Gomu gần như vô dụng cho đến khi cậu nhận ra tiềm năng của nó. Năng lực cũng không hữu dụng khi người dùng không quen sử dụng các khả năng của họ. Một số người chỉ có thể sử dụng khả năng của họ từ 1 bộ phận cơ thể, như Kuma và Decken chỉ có thể sử dụng năng lực từ đôi tay. Thông tin khác Trái Paramecia là loại phổ biến nhất trong các trái ác quỷ. Những tác động của trái ác quỷ này có thể chia làm 2 nhóm cơ bản: Dựa vào đặc tính (như độ đàn hồi hoặc sự chậm đi) hoặc dựa vào vật (bom, cửa,...) Trái Paramecia cũng được phân biệt trong việc biểu hiện sức mạnh. Nó làm thay đổi cơ thể ban đầu của người sử dụng (Luffy và Bon Kurei), trực tiếp ảnh hưởng đến môi trường hoặc những vật xung quanh (Eustass Kid, Blueno và Whitebeard) hoặc tác động vào cả hai (Jewelry Bonney và Emporio Ivankov) Mỗi người sử dụng có cách khác nhau để kích hoạt năng lực. Trái Gomu Gomu và Yomi Yomi lúc nào cũng hoạt động trong khi những trái như Noro Noro và Hana Hana đều cần người dùng kích hoạt. Ngoài ra có nhiều loại Paramecia bị nhầm lẫn với Logia o khả năng tạo ra vô hạn các chất (hoặc năng lượng) liên quan tới năng lực trái ác quỷ của họ (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Musshuru và Magellan) hoặc có thuộc tính của chất (Mr. 1 và Jozu). Những trái Paramecia không làm cho người sử dụng biến đổi hoàn toàn thành các chất tương ứng như Logia. Các trái hệ Paramecia đã biết * Gomu Gomu no Mi (Tiếng Việt là trái cao su cao su): Ban cho cơ thể người sức mạnh dẻo dai như cao su và kháng điện(sét) tất nhiên cũng có thể tấn công vào hệ điện như một thiên địch( dù hệ điện là Logia ). Cũng có khả năng chống lại một số vũ khí không bén nhọn, có thể phản lại đạn đại bác * Bara Bara no Mi (Tên Tiếng Anh: Chop-Chop Fruit): Người ăn trái này có thể tùy ý phân chia cơ thể mình ra thành nhiều phần. Vì vậy, dù có bị chém cũng không hề hấn gì. * Sube Sube no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh: Slip-Slip Fruit/Smooth-Smooth Fruit): Giúp người ăn trái này trở nên trơn mượt. Trong trường hợp của Alvida, trái ác quỷ này khiến bà ta giảm cân cực độ vì nó khiến cho cả mỡ tuột khỏi cơ thể của bà ta Makes user slippery . In Alvida's case, the fruit caused extreme weight-loss as it caused even her fat to slip off her body. * Kilo Kilo no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh: Kilo-Kilo Fruit): Cho phép người sử dụng thay đổi trọng lượng cơ thể nhưng không đổi kích thước cơ thể. * Bomu Bomu no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh: Bomb-Bomb Fruit/Boom-Boom Fruit): Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties and immunity to explosions. * Hana Hana no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh: Hana-Hana Fruit/Flower-Flower Fruit): Người sử dụng có khả năng tạo ra các bộ phận cơ thể trên mọi bề mặt, bao gồm cơ thể của bản thân. * Doru Doru no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Wax-Wax Fruit''): Người ăn trái này có thể tạo ra và điều khiển sáp. Dễ bị nhằm sang hệ Logia. * Baku Baku no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Munch-Munch Fruit''): Cho con người khả năng ăn và hợp nhất mọi vật. * Mane Mane no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Clone-Clone Fruit''): Cho phép người sử dụng biến thành bất kì ai mà họ đã chạm vào * Toge Toge no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Spike-Spike Fruit''): Người sử dụng có khả năng mọc gai trên người. * Supa Supa no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Dice-Dice Fruit''): Cho phép người sử dụng chuyển đổi bất cứ bộ phận cơ thể nào thành một lưỡi kiếm, do đó bộ phận đó có tính chất cứng của kim loại và khả năng chém. * Ori Ori no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Cage-Cage Fruit/Bind-Bind Fruit''): Cho phép người sở hữu trái ác quỷ đặt các còng xiềng lên cơ thể đối thủ chỉ bằng một cú chạm cũng như bằng các hình thức cưỡng ép khác. * Bane Bane no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Spring-Spring Fruit/Boing-Boing Fruit''): Người ăn trái này có thể biến tứ chi thành lò xo. * Noro Noro no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Slow-Slow Fruit''): Cho phép người sử dụng tạo ra các chùm tia làm chậm vật và người trong 30 giây. * Modo Modo no MI ('Tên Tiếng Anh: Return Return Shot '''):' '''Cho phép người sử dụng biển đổi tuổi của bất cứ ai hoặc bất cứ thứ gì họ chạm vào trẻ lại 12 năm trước đó' * Doa Doa no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Door-Door Fruit''): Cho phép người sử dụng mở ra cửa/cổng ở bất cứ nơi nào, bao gồm từ tường, từ sinh vật sống và kể cả từ không khí * Awa Awa no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Bubble-Bubble Fruit''): Cho phép người sử dụng tạo và kiểm soát bong bóng xà phòng. Những bong bóng này có thể làm sạch bất cứ cái gì, bao gồm cả sức mạnh. Dễ bị nhầm là hệ Logia * Beri Beri no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Berry-Berry Fruit''): Allows the user to split their body into many berry shaped balls. * Sabi Sabi no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Rust-Rust Fruit''): Allows the user to rust objects, including organic material. * Shari Shari no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Wheel-Wheel Fruit''): Allows the user to turn limbs into wheels. * Yomi Yomi no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Revive-Revive Fruit''): Grants the user a second life. However, once the user has been brought back from death, their power becomes inactive and they are merely left with their inability to swim. * Kage Kage no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Shadow-Shadow Fruit''): Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways. * Horo Horo no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Hollow-Hollow Fruit''): Allows the user to create and control ghosts with purposes going from depressing and/or explosive attacks to information gathering. * Suke Suke no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Clear-Clear Fruit''): Allows the user to become invisible, and turn whatever they touch invisible, including people. * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Paw-Paw Fruit''): Allows the user to repel anything they touch, including intangible concepts such as fatigue and pain. * Mero Mero no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Love-Love Fruit''): Allows the user to turn others to stone. Only works if the victim is not in control of their emotions (usually those of lust or love). * Doku Doku no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Venom-Venom Fruit''): Allows user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Horu Horu no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Horm-Horm Fruit''): Allows user to inject different hormones into its own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way. * Choki Choki no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Snip-Snip Fruit''): Allows user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Gura Gura no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Tremor-Tremor Fruit''): Allows user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. Considered to be the most powerful Paramecia. * Fuwa Fuwa no Mi: Allows the user to fly and to levitate non-living things (excluding the one whom consumed the fruit). * Woshu Woshu no Mi: Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person, as if they were laundry on a clothes-line. * Mato Mato no Mi: Allows the user to aim any target he wants without missing. Filler * Goe Goe no Mi: Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. (Movie 1) * Kama Kama no Mi (English dub: Sickle-Sickle Fruit): Allows user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. (Warship Island arc) * Hiso Hiso no Mi (English dub: Whisper-Whisper Fruit): Allows user to communicate with animals by hearing its thoughts. (Warship Island arc) * Kachi Kachi no Mi: Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. (Movie 2) * Nemu Nemu no Mi: Allows the user to induce sleepiness. (Ocean's Dream Arc, Game Only) * Atsu Atsu no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate heat. Easily mistake as a Logia. (Ice Hunter Arc) * Mini Mini no Mi: Allows the user to change body size. (One Piece Round the Land) * Noko Noko no Mi: Allows user to create and control poisonous spores. Easily mistaken as a Logia. (Movie 9) * Ami Ami no Mi ('Tên Tiếng Anh'': Net-Net Fruit''): Allows the user to swallow anything and turn the material and himself into a net. (Little East Blue Arc) SBS * Gero Gero no Mi: Makes the user disgusting (SBS Volume 4) * Samu Samu no Mi (English versions: Samu-Samu Fruit): The user can only tell bad jokes. (SBS Volume 7) Các loại hệ khác Logia Zoan